


The Berena Fuck List

by LazySundayTales



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Sex, all the sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:06:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazySundayTales/pseuds/LazySundayTales
Summary: Bernie has only ever had sex in a bed, but Serena aims to change that. Pure smut!





	1. Prologue

Once their relationship became intimate, Serena soon discovered that Bernie’s favourite time to have sex was immediately after work. Having spent all day watching Serena, sometimes the force of the kiss Bernie would give her at exactly one minute past clocking off time made the brunette breathless. Occasionally, Serena might be too tired to play the usual active role in love making and would tell Bernie so, but this would just lead to Bernie taking the baton and expecting nothing in return. This was how Serena found out just how much control she had over a certain ex-army major. One night after one such session, Bernie had admitted that often just making Serena orgasm was enough to make her cum, as well- the sounds of Serena’s moans, the words she breathed that Bernie couldn’t quite understand, the loud cries she gave when they were completely alone.

 Sometimes Serena used this knowledge to her advantage. One incident involved them being on opposing quiz teams, Bernie’s winning by miles. Serena had chosen a particularly moist looking cake from the plate on the table and had moaned her way through it until she saw Bernie’s eyes flicker shut and her knuckles go white as she gripped onto the table. As Bernie spent the rest of the game in the bathroom, Serena’s team won easily.

 Not that Bernie let her get away with doing this. She might not have control at the time, but afterwards- oh, the sex they had afterwards was one of Serena’s favourite daydreams. Bernie being commanding, giving orders but alternating them with words of love until Serena’s mind and body was in such a muddle she had no choice but to follow the orders, her own mind unable to form a coherent thought.

 It happened to be one such occasion that she also discovered that Bernie had never had sex anywhere but in a bedroom. The next morning at work, Bernie found a checklist on her desk, ostensibly a list of rooms that there might be in a house or a hospital, but Bernie knew exactly what it was- The Berena Fuck list.


	2. Bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bathroom at Albies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters don't necessarily have a continued plot, so please don't try to find one!

It was their first opportunity to be alone together at Serena’s house since their relationship had become physical, and yet here they were sat in Albies as though it was a usual Friday night. As though Bernie wasn’t squirming in her seat at the thought of Serena’s skilled fingers making her come so hard she could barely draw in a breath. As if Serena wasn’t sat there watching Bernie lick the whisky from her lips. It was someone’s birthday, though neither could remember who, and it was apparently some silent agreement that lead to Bernie and Serena not sitting near one another. Occasionally, though, their eyes would meet and they would hold one another’s gaze, both acutely aware of the longing and desperation in the others eyes.

Bernie had tried twice already to leave, but though she’d waiting outside hopefully for Serena, the brunette seemed to have difficulty drawing herself away, so twice now Bernie had returned inside with some mumbled excuse to wait for her. Just as Bernie downed the last of her whiskey, a word was spoke into her ear. Quiet, breathless, yet heard loud and clear by the surgeon. _Bathroom._

A glance around telling her she wouldn’t be missed, Bernie stood and walked as slowly as she could towards the bathroom, her heart beating fast in her chest and her face suddenly feeling too warm. She didn’t even clap eyes on Serena before the brunettes mouth was on hers, her hands desperately untucking Bernie’s shirt so she could feel some of the skin she’d been thinking of all evening.

One shaking hand locking the door behind her, eternally grateful for Albies large, single bathrooms, Bernie quickly pulled her top over her head, appreciating the guttural noise this brought from her partner’s throat. Usually, they were slow, sensual and yet intense love makers. Tonight though, tonight it was basal, animal and desperate. It was what Bernie soon realised was a good fuck in the bathroom of Albies.

Before she knew it her jeans went the way of her top, thrown somewhere into the probably filthy bathroom, though Bernie was currently too focused on something else entirely to care. The build-up to this moment had been coming all day, so there was no need for foreplay. In fact, as soon as Serena’s fingers slid inside her, Bernie came, her moans drowned in the kisses Serena was covering over her lips, her neck, her breasts. This didn’t seem to deter the woman on her downward journey, moist and swollen lips sucking Bernie’s juices from her underwear before they were discarded, too.

Then suddenly Bernie’s hands were by her sides, flat against the wall and desperately trying to keep her upright as her head flew backwards. Serena had gone down on her perhaps twice in their few months together, but now suddenly she felt like an expert in how to make Berenice Wolfe turn into a mess. If Bernie had been able to think, she might have thought it was because of the build-up to tonight, the not being together all week due to alternative shifts. Bernie couldn’t think, though, she could only focus on the tongue that flickered her, that drank up all the warmth that was spreading between her legs.

And then suddenly it was happening again- Bernie came so hard and so fast that her knees gave way, falling to slump against the door and forced to push away the suddenly skilled hand that still worked on her core because the feeling was so intense blackness began to seep into her vision.

“Serena.” It was the first and only word Bernie could utter after a minute of hip bucking and head rolling that proceeded the most intense orgasm she’d ever felt.

“I have been thinking about doing that all week.” Serena offered from where she sat on her knees in front of the blond, eyes smiling with amusement as Bernie just whimpered in reply.

“Serena!”

“You’ve said that already.” Serena pointed out, pushing herself to stand despite Bernie’s weak attempt to stop her.

“I’m not sure I can actually get up.” Bernie finally managed, breathless.

“well you’d better, because I’m expecting something in return and there’s no way I’m lying on that floor.”

Bernie laughed then, lifting her eyes to look at the woman who hovered over her. “…Have you been googling things again?”

“Might have been.” Serena smirked, holding out a hand that was gratefully accepted, Bernie pulling herself up despite the occasional spasm that still shot through her, making her toes tingle.

“Remind me to ask you next time I-“

“Less talking, Major, and more action.” Serena cut in, her eyes still sparkling back at the blonde.

* * *

Bernie was quietly pleased with her efforts. When they exited the bathroom a short while later, apparently no one had missed them. No one seemed to notice, either, that Bernie had a pair of wet underwear in her pocket, or that Serena was forced to stop and shut her eyes every few steps, her knees threatening to buckle through the aftershocks that kept coming. As Bernie returned to the bar and ordered another whiskey, she reminded herself to find out just what else Serena had been googling.

* * *

 

The Berena Fuck list

~~Bathroom~~


	3. Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie overhears something as she approaches her office.

Bernie’s eyes had been so completely focused on the file in her hands that she’d failed to notice that the blinds to her office were closed. It was a noise from inside that made her head snap up, her hand hovering just over the doorknob. Was that…?

Bernie took a few steps back to stand right at the outer edge of the office. She’d discovered this spot weeks ago, where you could get a tiny glimpse of Serena’s desk through the blinds. Not that she’d been looking. But now she was.

Serena’s cheeks were flushed, her eyes were shut and her mouth was partially open, moving slowly as though she was talking to someone. Bernie did in fact wonder if she was having an argument with someone on speakerphone until she suddenly realized what Serena was saying. _Bernie._

Hands shaking, Bernie looked around to make sure she was alone before pulling her phone from her pocket to dial a familiar number. It was answered after 3 rings by a breathless voice.

 “Hello?”

 “What are you doing?”

 “N-nothing.” Serena stammered, and through the gap in the blind Bernie saw her run a hand through her hair.

 “…Perhaps the question should really be what am I doing to you?” Bernie’s voice came out like honey, and she wasn’t surprised to hear the soft moan on the other end of the phone.

 “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Serena muttered unconvincingly.

 “No? Because I’ve been watching you, and I’m quite sure I must be doing something pretty incredible to you to make you use that expression.”

 There was a pause on the other end of the phone as Serena’s eyes scanned the windows and then the rest of the room, unsure how Bernie was actually watching her. “Y-you were doing that…thing you did in bed the other day." She finally admitted.

 Bernie smiled at a passer-by before looking back into the office. “Well, which thing? Because I did quite a few. Did it involve my tongue, my fingers, my teeth..”

 “You’re not making this easy, Major.” Serena let out a huff. “Either join in, stop with the questions and get talking dirty or leave me to finish the job by myself!”

 Bernie let out a long breath, running her fingers through her hair as she watched Serena’s hand slip below the desk once more. “god I’d like to taste you right now.”

 A smile pulled at Serena’s lips as another shaking breath was pushed out of her lungs. “Then come inside.”

 “But I’m enjoying the view out here” Bernie  smiled as Serena’s eyes scanned the room once more. “Move your hands back to the desk.”

 “What?” Serena mumbled, jumping when the voice suddenly became sterner.

 "Hands on the desk. Now.”

 Serena’s hands landed on the desk with a bang. “But I-“

 “I bet you a month’s worth of red wine that I can make you cum without even touching yourself.” Bernie’s voice sounded like silk.

 Serena could only nod her consent, her eyes flickering shut at the voice she rather fondly called Bernie’s ‘bedroom voice’.

 Bernie looked around once more, making sure no one was in earshot, and most importantly no one was looking for Serena. “Have I told you before how…perfect you taste? The smell when I’m kissing your warm thighs just makes me want to take you then and there.”

 “Then why do you always drag it out?” Serena practically moaned.

 “Because when I tease you, you make this noise that makes me weak at the knees and so, so wet.” Bernie’s voice shook at the thought, and she was forced to rest her back against the wall for support. “And then there’s that…sublime moment when I put just one finger inside you and curl it up…then you moan my name like it’s the only word you can remember.”

 “Fuck.” Came a quiet, shaking word from inside the office as Serena crossed and uncrossed her legs, trying to ease the pressure that was building inside.

 “But you know my favourite thing?” Bernie stopped looking around to make sure they weren’t being observed so that she could watch Serena’s face when she said her next words. “The way the colour rises up your chest when I graze my teeth over your nipples.” Bernie gave a quiet moan at the thought, and this caused Serena to groan, the colour beginning to rise up to her cheeks. “Whenever you get angry at work, and that colour rises, all I can imagine is the way you cry my name because it really is the only word you remember.”

 “Bernie.” Serena spoke her name urgently, desperate to touch herself but unable to explain, because all she could focus on was the voice down the phone and the heat building inside her.

 “Just imagine what it would be like if I was in there now.” Bernie practically purred, her legs unable to support her any longer as she slid down the wall so now she could only hear the brunettes shaking breathing. “Sliding down between your legs. Kissing that spot on your thigh that makes your whole body shiver.”

 “Bernie, please.” Serena was sounding so desperate now that Bernie herself gave an involuntary shiver.

 “You know what I’d do then? You would be so wet, and I’d be desperate to taste you, to have you, to spend so long between your legs that I’d remember every inch of it when I left.”

 Serena’s moaning no longer made sense, and Bernie knew it would only be a matter of time before one of them broke.

 “You’d be wearing those underwear that I love, and I’d lean so close that you’d be able to feel the warmth of my breath before I drew them into my mouth, sucking the taste of you.”

 “I need to touch myself.” Came a breathless moan.

 This was too much for Bernie, and a second later she was on her feet, scrambling towards the office. Serena barely had time to register the fact that Bernie was in the room, the door slammed shut behind her, when Bernie grabbed her hands, linking their fingers together and pulling them away from their goal. Then their lips crashed together, stifling the load cry of Bernie’s name as Serena felt the waves of pleasure rise up and crash over her, leaving her unable to remember anything but the name of the woman who held her.

 Her body still shook as the waves began to lessen, but the need for the woman in front of her was as strong as ever as she managed to untangle their hands to put hers against Bernie’s cheeks. “Please.” It was panted, it was desperate, but Serena didn’t care as she watched the blonde slide to her knees in front of her to do just as she'd promised.

* * *

 

The Berena Fuck List

~~Bathroom~~

~~Office~~


	4. Conservatoy

It had been a long, tiring day for Serena that had ended 3 hours later than it was supposed to. She was relieved to arrive home, and even more relieved to see a now familiar pair of shoes by the front door. Though they hadn’t moved in together as such, Serena had encouraged Bernie to use the home as her own, and it seemed like she was finally beginning to do so. With Jason away at a chess tournament, it meant they would have the weekend to themselves.

Walking up the stairs with a renewed spring in her step, Serena paused in the bedroom doorway to take in the sight before her. Obviously post shower with damp hair, Bernie Wolfe lay stomach down on the bed, stark naked and fast asleep. Serena’s eyes were quickly drawn to one of her favourite parts of Ms. Wolfe, the thing she liked to grab when Bernie was trying to sound professional on the phone.

Unable to stop herself, the brunette padded towards the bed and knelt down slowly, careful not to wake the sleeping woman. If she’d known she was going to come home to this, the day might not have been so horrible, after all. Bending forward, Serena did what Bernie rarely allowed her to do- she nipped one perfect bum cheek between her teeth, eliciting a squeak of surprise before she salved the spot with kisses.

“Enjoying yourself?” Bernie finally questioned sleepily, turning her head to the side to look through locks of golden hair.

“The best fun I’ve had all day.” Serena promised, moving the kisses higher and higher over Bernie’s back until she was kissing her neck, and then Bernie finally turned to capture her lips.

Before Bernie’s lips brushed hers, however, as if it was her plan all along, Serena stood up and held out a hand. “I want to show you something.”

“Now?” Bernie croaked, squinting at the clock that showed it was almost midnight.

“Yes, now.” Serena offered impatiently, smiling when Bernie grumbled but held out a hand to take Serena’s.

Once up, Bernie slid a silky dressing gown over her shoulders and, still bleary eyed, followed Serena’s steps down the stairs.

“Ta-da!” Serena swept an arm around as she opened the door to the conservatory.

“…The moon? It’s big, I guess.” Bernie mumbled.

Serena tutted, putting her hands to her hips as she turned to her lover. “Not the view, the ROOM!”

“..The conservatory?” Bernie frowned.

“Yes, Bernie. The conservatory.”

“…I’m sorry, but you’ve lost me Serena.”

“It’s on the list!” Serena replied, exasperated. “And Jason isn’t here, so I thought…”

“..That we could have sex in a freezing cold conservatory in the middle of the night?”

“I give up!” Serena went to walk past her, but was stopped when Bernie reached out an arm, pulling Serena close as her own dressing gown fell open.

“I will have sex with you in a freezing cold conservatory in the middle of the night IF you promise to wake me up like that every time.” Bernie smirked as she leant forward to whisper, “I quite like the thought of thinking about you every time I sit down.”

“Not sure you need any help thinking about me.” Serena responded, her lips ghosting Bernie’s ear.

“Mm, good point.” Bernie smiled, sliding the shirt off Serena’s shoulders.

“Ready to wake me up properly, Ms. Campbell?”

“I always face a challenge head on, Major Wolfe.”

* * *

Fifteen minutes later and once more completely naked, Bernie writhed on the large couch, neither her fingers not her feet able to find purchase on anything. It was exquisite agony, the way Serena would tease her, kisses all around but never quite on the spot she so desperately needed them.

“Serena, you’re going to kill me one day.” Bernie moaned. She was getting better at talking during sex, at letting Serena know what she needed, not that she always followed the instructions.

“I can stop, if you like.” Serena purred as she moved up, placing kisses just under Bernie’s ear as she pressed their bodies together.

Bernie wondered if she’d even feel as comfortable in her own body as Serena seemed to be in hers. She knew exactly how to use it, and exactly what it could do to Bernie. And then Bernie stopped wondering, for as their lips connected, Serena’s hand finally reached the spot her kisses had not. Searing, white hot pleasure shot through Bernie’s body as Serena caressed her, their taut nipples rubbing together as the blonde squirmed. But just as she thought the feeling could get no better, Serena suddenly sunk fingers inside her, her palm doing the work her fingers had moved away from.

Serena always had the knack of getting right to that very spot that made Bernie cry out, over and over again until she’d still momentarily, the calm before the storm. Sometimes when this would happen, Bernie would orgasm so intensely that Serena had once joked they might need to put down towels before they made love. Not that she minded, Bernie knew because of the smug look Serena got on her face after such moments.

This time, however, Serena seemed intent of making the process slow, painful and agonisingly perfect. She changed between rubs against the g-spot to gentle movements until Bernie buried her face into Serena’s neck, clinging onto her for dear life as the blonde proclaimed she needed her.

Serena loved this Bernie the most, the one with no inhibitions, no British reserve. Slowly, she was beginning to see this Bernie at other times as well, when Bernie would wake up with a blocked nose and would snuggle into Serena’s side and ask in a grumbling voice for a cuddle, or when she’d burn the dinner she made especially for Serena and be so upset with herself that she’d suddenly unburden all her worries onto the brunette’s shoulders. They’d get there in the end, Serena knew, but for now she had these moments.

“S’rena please. I need you.” Bernie gasped into Serena’s neck, head throwing back as a cry escaped her lips when Serena finally did exactly what she needed.

 

* * *

 

The Berena Fuck list

~~Bathroom~~

~~Office~~

~~Conservatory~~


	5. Library

Bernie was spending her first night alone in her new home, and she was loving every second of it. It usually took a lot of time in a place before she could truly relax there, but not this place. In this house, she was able to lie along the couch, with a terrible movie on, a whisky tumbler on the table in front of her, and a large slice of chocolate cake sat on a plate that rested on her middle. Her second slice, actually, and Bernie was feeling sleepy and happy. Jason was out at chess, Serena was working late, and Bernie was possibly eating herself into a very happy coma.

Breaking away a piece of cake with her fork, Bernie lifted it to her lips…and was surprised when another’s lips look the cake before a pink tongue darted out to lick away icing. “Where did you come from?!”

“Nice to see you too, girlfriend.” Serena smirked, reaching past Bernie’s head to swipe some more icing onto her finger.

“I thought you were working until 11?” Bernie pushed herself rather reluctantly into a sitting position, putting the cake onto the table and out of Serena’s reach. It was the last slice, after all.

“It was quiet, and I thought you might have been lonely. I was clearly very wrong!” Serena slid her open shirt from her shoulders, eyes glancing at the piece of cake until Bernie’s face blocked her view and instead she found herself gazing at the smirk on the blonde’s lips.

 “It’s the last slice, Serena, and I didn’t get any of the rest even though I’m the one who bought it…”

 “Bought it for me.” Serena pointed out, arms folded and ready for a challenge.

 “Well…yes, but I don’t normally feel like cake, and tonight I really, really feel like cake, so-“

 “Fine. You eat your cake.” Serena shrugged, making her way towards the stairs. As she approached them, however, the camisole she wore was thrown off, and a few steps up the stairs her bra went the same way.

Bernie watched with a mixture of amusement, awe and lust. Serena would never have been so open with her body when they were first dating, but now…now Bernie was going to have to leave the cake and go after her.

 Taking the steps two at a time, she raced towards the bedroom, stumbling only when her foot got caught in Serena’s bra strap and frowning when she found the bedroom empty. A second later though, a mischievous grin lit her face and she turned to the library. It was on the list, after all, and the one room in the house that Jason was banned from entering

When she made it into the library at the end of the hall, breathless but with a wide grin, she found Serena stood hands on hips wearing a frown.

 “You were supposed to bring the cake with you!”

 “Well I didn’t know that! You should have said!” Bernie protested.

 “Go and get it!” Serena offered hurriedly, a groan falling from her lips when there was the sound of Jason coming through the front door, a few second late calling, “Thanks for leaving me a slice of cake, Bernie!”

 Bernie shut her eyes tightly as she called back, “You’re welcome, Jason.”

 “Bernie!”

 “Well I’m not going to go downstairs and take it off him, am i? _I’m sorry, Jason, but I need this cake in exchange for your aunt giving me_ …what exactly were you going to give me?”

 “You’ll never know now, Major.” Serena smirked, turning her back on Bernie to walk out of the room.

 "Wait! I think I know the next best thing!” Bernie rushed out, and a few seconds later Serena heard her banging around downstairs.

 With a roll of her eyes, Serena sat on the edge of the couch, pulling a blanket from the basket around her shoulders. This room really was freezing, but it was her one sanctuary in what often, particularly now Bernie lived here, felt like a mad house.

 Giving a frustrated groan, Serena soon rested back into the couch. She’d left work early with one thing on her mind, the thing she’d been thinking of since Bernie had woken her with a kiss that morning.

 “THIS!” Bernie suddenly appeared in the doorway again, a triumphant smile on her face as she held a container of ready-made chocolate icing.

 “…What exactly is the use of that?” Serena raised an eyebrow.

 "Lie back, shut your eyes and I’ll show you.” Bernie shut the door with a bang, careful to lock it behind her before she approached the couch.

 “Bernie-“

“Trust me.”

With a sigh, Serena lay back on the couch and shut her eyes. She couldn’t think what Bernie was going to do, but this was definitely not what she’d had in mind.

* * *

“This is so much better than what I had in mind.” Serena moaned a minute later as Bernie’s teeth grazed through the warm chocolate currently adorning her girlfriend’s left breast.

"Wait until you find out what I can do with the vanilla flavour."

 

* * *

 

The Berena Fuck List

~~Bathroom~~ _  
_

~~Office~~

~~Conservatory~~

~~Library~~


	6. Movie Theatre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie never has had a very good attention span..

Bernie had the giggles, and usually Serena would be hard pressed to hear anything more adorable, but right now was not the time or the place, because Jason was sat on Serena’s other side growing increasingly annoyed.

 “Sorry.” Bernie whispered into Serena’s ear, but it was followed by a squeak that Serena couldn’t not smile at.

 “Shut up!” Serena hissed back despite her smile.

 “Aunty Serena, I’m trying to concentrate!” Jason whined, loud enough for the few people in the cinema to turn and look at them.

 “Sorry.” Serena offered gently, sliding down a little in her seat.

 Bernie tried to be quiet. She really did try. But Serena could still feel her shaking with laughter, and quite soon she was joining in and having to bury her face into Bernie’s rather luxurious cowl neck to stop noise bursting forth from her lips.

 “I’m moving!” Jason finally huffed, standing from the spot he’d picked in the back row before pointedly walking all the way down to the front of the theatre to sit down.

 “Now look what you’ve done!” Serena whispered to Bernie.

 “Sorry!” The word was squeaked from Bernie’s lips.

 “What was so funny anyway? This is a serious movie.” Serena felt the need to point this out despite the quiet giggles now coming from her own mouth.

 “I’ve just remembered you telling me about that time you went on a date at the movies and were trying to make out in the back row, but your dad showed up and insisted they put the lights on so he could escort you out!” Bernie wiped a hand under her eyes to brush away the tears that were forming.

 “Oh, well I’m glad someone finds it funny because it’s still mortifies me to think about!” Serena hissed, looking back at the screen.

 “We could always…you know…try and recreate it and correct the problem?” Bernie whispered.

 Serena froze for a moment. It was never, never ever, Bernie who initiated this sort of thing, because she was forever worried that she’d misunderstood the situation. And now she was offering to make out in the back row of a cinema? Well, who was Serena to say no when she’d worked up the courage to ask. “Go on, then.”

 Still giggling, Bernie leant forward to capture Serena’s lips, smiling into them as Serena’s simultaneously lifted a hand to tangle in blonde hair and opened her mouth for a deeper kiss. Serena really wasn’t one for doing things by halves.

Soon the giggling had stopped, though Bernie still felt like a teenager. Sitting in the back of an almost empty cinema, paying no attention to the movie whatsoever, and necking with her girlfriend in the back row. Her girlfriend. “Will you be my girlfriend?” Bernie suddenly asked breathlessly.

 Serena snorted, moving her hand to brush away a smudge of lipstick from Bernie’s swollen lips. “I rather thought I was.”

 “Well, I figured since we’ve apparently turned into teenagers, I should just make sure so I can call all my friends when I get home.” Bernie hummed as Serena’s cool finger’s moved down to her neck.

 Into the darkness, Serena gave a wide smile. “I’ll be your girlfriend on one condition.”

 "What’s that?” Bernie asked.

 “You do my maths homework.”

 Serena was glad Jason had moved then, because both women fell into giggles once more, Bernie forced to use the neck of her jumper to muffle the sound as Serena held her own coat to her face.

* * *

 

Ten minutes later, the movie had grown even more serious, as had the heavy petting going on between the teenagers in the back row. The blonde’s head was bowed forward and her lips were focused on her favourite place- Serena’s cleavage. She could spend days just kissing and touching her perfect breasts, and often left a little mark on them that. When she occasionally saw a red mark poking out from Serena’s work shirt, she called it her stamp of approval.

Serena on the other hand had her eyes firmly glued to the movie screen, taking absolutely nothing in, because under the coat that lay over her lap, Berenice Wolfe’s hand was undoing the zip of her trousers. Well, She had hoped their list might make Bernie a little more adventurous, but she’d never quite expected to have an orgasm in a movie theatre, and she knew that it was inevitable now.

* * *

What had she done to Bernie? The woman had gone from only having sex in the bedroom to quite willingly going almost as far in the middle of a public movie theatre. Not that Serena minded. Well, not that Serena would have minded had she been able to think straight. But Bernie’s hand was currently inside Serena’s trousers, fingers lacing through damp curls and getting closer to where Serena desperately needed her touch.

“Bernie!” Serena managed to squeak into the blonde’s ear, which was currently so close to her mouth that every time breath burst from her lips, Bernie would shiver. Though she would never admit it, Serena loved when Bernie left marks on her body, but sometimes, just sometimes, she needed a quick release that didn’t gel well with Bernie spending hours caressing and kissing and nipping her breasts.

Breathless herself, Bernie finally lifted her head and gave Serena a slow smile before her fingers finally made it to their destination.

Serena drew in a sharp breath and shut her eyes as Bernie’s lips descended once more to her chest.

The orgasm Bernie elicited from her was quick, powerful, and due to circumstances much, much quieter than Serena’s usual ones.

When her body had stopped shaking and Bernie’s damp fingers now rested on the skin of her belly, Serena finally asked, “Where on earth did that come from?”

“What?” Bernie whispered back, nestling her head into Serena’s neck as she so often did in these moments. Serena was sure no one would believe her if she told her Bernie was a snuggler. “It wasn’t on the list?”

“You know it wasn’t. I might be adventurous, but not that bloody adventurous!” Serena hissed back.

“Oops. My mistake. I can take it back if you like?” Her hand slid back into Serena’s underwear, a smile lighting her face when she felt Serena respond eagerly to her touch once more.

* * *

 

Bernie looked a little too smug for Serena’s liking when they exited the movie theatre. Excusing herself, the brunette went to the bathroom and soon found out why, her chest peppered with nips, Bernie’s saliva still shining. With a tut, but followed by a smile, Serena wound her scarf around her neck and then disappeared into a toilet cubicle.

* * *

The Berena Fuck List

~~Bathroom~~  

~~Office~~

~~Conservatory~~

~~Library~~

~~Movie Theatre~~


	7. The Roof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie has added a few things of her own to the list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to my favourite reviewer, Lisa <3

“If Ms. Campbell comes looking for me, can you tell her I’m on the roof? I need some fresh air.” Bernie smiled at one of the new nurses who still somehow looked terrified of the thought Serena might actually speak to her. Mind you, she could be terrifying if she chose to be.

* * *

 “Has anyone seen Ms. Wolfe?” Serena questioned wearily as she walked onto the ward. She’d just spent the last 2 hours in a meeting that had almost bored her to tears.

 “Roof, said she needed something.” Was all that was offered to her, thrown over the shoulder of a passing, quick paced nurse.

 Serena bit her lip, thinking that perhaps her day was looking up a little. Since their dalliance in the movie theatre, Bernie had added several things to their list that would need to be crossed out, and the roof was definitely one of them. Serena was quite sure she knew exactly what Berenice Wolfe needed. Of course, Some of the things Bernie had added, at least Serena hoped this was the case, were surely written tongue in cheek, for while she might have discovered she was flexible, she was definitely not flexible enough to-

 “Ms. Campbell? Would you mind taking a look at my patient?” Morven hovered by her side, anxiously wringing her hands.

 Daydreams of Bernie would have wait until later, it seemed.

* * *

Up on the roof, Bernie let out a sigh as she looked at the view without even really seeing it. She’d barely got any sleep last night, and not because of Serena as was so often the case these days. Last night she’d been in her flat alone, Serena stuck at some chess tournament of Jason’s that quite frankly Bernie was a little miffed she hadn’t been invited to.

 She’d gone to bed early, but had tossed and turned all night unable to get comfortable, her mind agonising over all her past decisions, every wrong doing floating into her thoughts until every muscle in her body was tensed.

 When Bernie had arrived at work, she’d been desperate to see Serena, the only woman who seemed to be able to put those type of thoughts to rest, the woman who could light a fire under her, but could also instantly sooth any flames that stung, sometimes within the same breath. But Serena had been in a meeting, in fact she’d been in meetings all morning, the meetings Bernie refused to go to and always left for the brunette to attend.

 A sigh escaped Bernie’s lips and she kicked absently at the half squashed cigarette on the ground. Why couldn’t bloody Serena bloody Campbell-

 A gasp was the next noise to break free of Bernie’s lips as another pair descended on her own, a hand twisting itself into blonde hair as a gentle moan blew away on the breeze. A moan that could only come from a certain someone. The certain someone who always made a similar moan during their first kiss of the day as Bernie’s hands invariably made their way down to bum cheeks, squeezing and pulling their bodies a little closer. “Well, hello to you, too.” Bernie finally breathed when Serena stepped away, a pink tinge on both their cheeks. “Uh…perhaps you’d like to welcome Dr. Copeland back from holiday?”

 Serena’s head turned and she finally noticed the other person on the roof, the person who was currently sat wearing a smirk. “Oh.”

 “Afternoon, Ms. Campbell.” His smirk widened into a grin.

 “This..this isn’t…w-what it looks like?” Serena stumbled.

 “Isn’t it?” Bernie questioned, hands still gripping Serena’s bum quite firmly. “Because I thought-“

 A hand landed with a bang on Bernie’s face, covering her mouth from finishing the sentence.

 “I was just looking f-for…for Ber- Ms. Wolfe’s-“

 “tongue?” Dominic questioned innocently, earning a snort from the aforementioned Ms. Wolfe.

 “Right. Well. I should get back to the ward.” Serena nodded in agreement with herself, attempting to wriggle free from Bernie’s grasp.

 “it’s fine. I should be getting back now.” Dominic stood up. “Thanks for the talk, Ms. Wolfe.”

 Bernie nodded in response, a smirk on her lips though she dared not say anything. When Dom had disappeared inside, Bernie slid her hands up to Serena’s hips, holding her gently. “Relax. He’s not going to say anything. Not after what I walked in on the other day.”

 “What-what did you..no, don’t answer that. One of the nurses said you were up here. I thought…well, you’d added roof to the list, so I thought…” Serena was blushing furiously now, much to Bernie’s delight.

 "I told her I needed some fresh air.” Bernie offered with a smile and a slight shrug, reaching up a finger to trace it over Serena’s cheek.

 Though Serena’s eyes flickered shut at the touch, she mumbled, “I’d better get back to the ward.”

 “But do you know what I was thinking about before Dom came out?”

 Serena shook her head, eyes still tightly closed.

 “My muscles are all so tense, and I was thinking about how well you manage to relax them.” Bernie purred, her finger making its way down Serena’s neck to the skin between her breasts.

“W-why are you tense?” Serena forced her eyes open, looking at Bernie with such concern that the blonde’s heart sang.

 “I love you.” Bernie breathed, her finger stilling.

 They stood looking at each other, barely breathing, until the noise of the roof door opening made them jump apart, finally breaking eye contact.

 “Meet me up here when your shift finishes.” Bernie finally offered as they rushed down the stairs a short while later.

 “Why then?” Serena questioned.

 “Shift change. No one will be on the roof for a while, and I think you owe me an orgasm.”

 Serena’s laugh followed Bernie as they separated at the lift, making the blonde smile to herself.

* * *

And so, shift change happening downstairs, Serena found herself on the roof with her hand down Bernie Wolfe’s trousers, the blonde’s head buried in its favourite place between her breasts, both their breaths coming in short bursts.

 “I am so very, very turned on right now.“ Serena whispered in Bernie’s ear, earning herself a soft laugh followed by a groan.

 “Isn’t that the point of this sort of thing?” Bernie managed breathlessly, a whimper making its way out, too.

 “The point of this was to relax you, so perhaps I should-“

 “No. No, no, no.” Bernie shook her head emphatically, trying to keep Serena stood upright.

 “But I want to taste you.” Serena grumbled in Bernie’s ear, making the blonde groan, her arm muscles weakening which allowed Serena to fall to her knees.

 And then somehow, as usual when they were in this positing, Serena managed to make all the bones in Bernie’s body feel like jelly. Somehow, as usual when they were in this position, she managed to get just the right spot that made Bernie cry out and forget they were in a public place. Somehow, as usual when they were in this position, Bernie felt a rush of pleasure, of wetness, of perfect ecstasy, the sort that made every nerve in her body tingle with Serena.

 And then somehow, Bernie found herself slumped rather awkwardly against god knows what, her heart racing, her breath coming in pants,, every muscle in her body relax, and Serena crouched before her looking entirely too smug and not smug enough.

 “I’d better go and check on handover.” Was all Serena offered, and all Bernie could offer in response was a moan.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Bernie walked- well, it was more of a saunter, really, onto the ward, resting her elbows right next to Serena’s on the edge of the nurses’ station.

 “Relaxed?” Was all Serena asked, not even looking up from the file she was signing off.

 “Very.” Bernie responded. “Just what I needed.”

 “Glad I could help.” Serena smiled, banging her shoulder gently against Bernie’s before she walked away, leaving Bernie wondering just how she got so lucky.

* * *

The Berena Fuck List

~~Bathroom~~  

~~Office~~

~~Conservatory~~

~~Library~~

~~Movie Theatre~~

~~Roof~~


	8. Meeting Room

It was inevitable now, of course. Bernie was going to have an orgasm in the middle of the meeting room and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it. She could barely keep her eyes open, her legs shook, one had gripped her cup of water tightly and the other held onto the arm of her chair as though her life depended on it.

 “Serena, perhaps you’d like to say a few words?” Henrik's voice suddenly boomed.

  _Please god no,_  Bernie thought, allowing her eyes to shut.

Separated by work, tiredness, a holiday and a short secondment, they hadn’t been together for almost 2 months by the time Bernie showed up on Serena’s doorstep that morning. She’d driven there straight from the airport, had called Serena at half past 4 that morning, and when she finally pulled up, Serena was rushing out the door in her, Bernie had to admit it, rather perfect pyjamas.

 They’d barely made it up the stairs- in fact, they only made it up the stairs because of some thought in the back of their minds for Jason. Bernie had wanted to talk, god knows what about, she can no longer remember, but Serena’s lips has descended on hers before she could even utter a word.

 As had become quite common, however, Bernie took control from an overly willing Serena and had brought her to a sudden, unfortunately loud orgasm.

 Unfortunate because Jason had been disturbed and instead of giving Bernie the thing she so longed for, Serena had spent the rest of the morning assuring her nephew that she wasn’t hurt. In the five minutes they had to get dressed that morning, Serena had tried to rectify the situation, but just as Bernie was on the cusp, another Jason issue had occurred.

And Unfortunately for Bernie, the meeting was first thing, so now she’d been sat in a stuffy room full of people imagining Serena doing all sort of things, her brain too tired and too distracted to pay much attention to the rest of the proceedings.

 But now Serena was speaking, and Bernie’s hand had to grip tighter to the chair. When Jason wasn’t around, when they were completely alone, Serena was very vocal during sex, and Bernie's mind was currently imagining her stood completely naked before the bed talking about the trust and violence in the work place.

 Serena paused for a moment, hearing a strangled noise come from Bernie, but at a glance the blonde looked fast asleep. Aware how busy she’d been and unwilling to draw attention to it, Serena began talking again, drawing people’s attention instead to the chart she held.

 Much much later, or so it felt to Bernie though it was probably only 2 minutes, Hanssen called an end to the meeting. His eyes met with Serena’s and he motioned to Bernie, but she shook her head, indicating that she’d wake her.

 Soon, they were left alone and Serena allowed herself to gaze at her partner with a faint smile. She had missed her more than she’d ever have believed when they first met. “Ber-“

 

“Oh god.” Strangled words escaped Bernie’s mouth.

 When her head flew back, eyes still firmly closed, Serena saw the heat rising up her chest and suddenly realised what was happening. Oh god, indeed.

 “S-S’rena, I need-“ Bernie paused as she felt Serena's hands tugging at her trousers and used the last of her strength to push herself up just a little to allow Serena to pull them down. “N-Not here.”

 Apparently Serena was ignoring her, because a moment later Bernie felt just what she needed- Serena’s lips on the heat that had been causing her untold aching that morning.

 “D-Door?” Bernie managed, her fingers lacing into the brunette’s hair.

 Again, Serena gave no verbal response, just merely hummed as she ran her tongue up Bernie’s wetness. Bernie gave up gripping the chair when Serena then hummed against her clit. She gave up thinking. Something big was coming and she had no idea how to stop it.

 “Oh god.” Bernie repeated, her voice growing loud. “Serena. Serena! Oh god, right there. Oh god.”

 Serena did just as Bernie had imagined these past two months,  her tongue and soon her fingers working in unison to make Bernie come undone.

 Then a sudden stillness- the calm before the storm.

 And then Bernie did what she thought of as 'a Serena', crying out her name so loud that she was sure the whole hospital had heard it.

 

“Bernie?”

 “Mmph.” Bernie felt like she could sleep for a month.

 “Bernie, wake up.”

  _Wake up?_  She was so gloriously awake and sleepy at the same time.

 “BERNIE!”

 It was a snap that made Bernie’s eyes flick open- and realise that the meeting room was still full. Full of people staring at her. Oh god indeed.

 

* * *

Serena let Bernie suffer for two whole days before she finally told her what had happened in the meeting room. Two days of averting her eyes whenever Bernie asked, two days of Bernie blushing furiously every time she saw anyone who'd been in the meeting.

The relief of hearing that all she'd done is fall asleep and thrash about in her chair a little was short lived, because she saw the glint in Serena's eye. "No. No way."

"Bernieee." Serena moaned and pouted in a way that always set Bernie on fire from her head right down to the very tips of her toes. But this time Bernie was adamant. One orgasm in the meeting room was quite enough, thank you very much.

So one afternoon when Serena was in surgery, Bernie scrambled through the paperwork on her desk until she found their list and crossed off 'Meeting Room' with a sharpie so that Serena wouldn't be able to erase it as she'd done with the line through the word 'Office'. 

Speaking of office...Bernie looked thoughtfully down at the list for a moment before erasing the line through 'office' once more. She then moved towards Serena's desk with sparkle in her eye.

* * *

 

The Berena Fuck List

~~Bathroom~~  

~~Office~~

~~Conservatory~~

~~Library~~

~~Movie Theatre~~

~~Roof~~

_~~Meeting Room~~ _

 

 


	9. Locker Room

“Serena?” Bernie edged the door to the locker room open slightly and called into the room.

“Last time I checked.” Came the response.

Bernie gave a faint smile and drew in a deep breath before she pushed open the door and walked inside. Without looking up from the floor, Bernie shut the door and rested against it. “I umm..I-“

Serena pulled her scrub top delicately over her head and then looked towards her partner as she threw it into the washing basket. “Spit it out, I’ve got another surgery in 3 hours.”

Bernie gave a proper smile and lifted her head, but the words died on her lips once more because Serena stood in front of her in scrub bottoms, a bra, hands on hips and a dishevelled head of hair. “Oh.” It came out like a whoosh of air from Bernie’s mouth that she was unable to stop.

Serena’s gentle smirk turned into a frown of concern then, watching the colour rise up Bernie’s chest and mistaking it as one of those rare moments where Bernie burst into sudden tears.

Bernie shut her eyes again, resting her head back against the solid safety of the door. “I need to ask you a favour.”

“Okay.” Serena considered the woman before her curiously.

“I need to…Serena, I-“

“Bernie?” Serena placed a gentle hand on the blonde’s arm.

“Charlotte’s asked me to dinner.” “Oh! Well, that’s good. Isn’t it?”

Serena’s hand disappeared and a moment later Bernie heard the shuffle of fabric as Serena pulled her camisole over her head.

“Yes, but I’m terrified.” Bernie breathed, glad to get the words out finally.

“Of what?” Serena asked quietly, turning to look at Bernie once more as she slid her shirt over her shoulders.

“That she’ll…I don’t know, but that’s not what I wanted to…The favour I wanted to ask is about…I’d like…I need you to sort of…” Bernie gave a frustrated grumble, unable to say what she needed, worried that Serena would laugh or say no.

“Whatever it is, if it will help you, I will do it.” Serena offered into the extended silence. “Stay late? Do your paperwork? Cook the dinner? Be there at the dinner? Oh god, you don’t want me to-“

“I want to have an orgasm!” Bernie finally blurted out, the colour that had been slowly rising now at full brightness on her cheeks. “You..when you…it relaxes me. I’ve tried deep breaths, a stress ball, I even went and bloody talked to someone about it, but none of its working. I just…I want this to go right, and if I’m stressed I know I will say or do the wrong thing. I tried to…I tried…to bring it about myself, but it didn’t work. I need you.”

When Serena gave no sound, Bernie opened one eye to look at her, slamming it shut immediately when she saw the smirk that rested on her lips.

“Now?”

“I’m supposed to meet her downstairs after the end of my shift in half an hour.”

“I see.” Serena nodded. “Exactly where…where did you have in mind for this favour?”

“Here?” Bernie asked.

“There’s no lock on the door.” Serena pointed out, a plan already formulating in her mind. Finally, a favour for someone that she herself would actually enjoy.

“But Raf’s in on call room, Evie is using the office for some school project, and- oh god.” Bernie’s legs weakened suddenly, her back pressing firmer into the door as Serena cupped her suddenly through her scrub bottoms.

“Here it is, then. Ready?”

Bernie gave a hard swallow and then nodded.

* * *

Timing was of the essence, so Serena used every trick she could think of to move things along. This currently involved lips sucking and biting and licking a spot just below one of Bernie’s nipples, an old shrapnel scar there particularly sensitive. Fingers worked in earnest between the blonde’s thighs as well, two buried deep inside and brushing the g-spot, a thumb working fervently on her clit. “Feeling relaxed?”

“Mm. Ah!” Was Bernie’s only response, though Serena knew she was because the arms that had been gripping tightly to the door handle were relaxed, forearms resting on Serena’s shoulders and hand linked loosely together behind Serena’s head.

Satisfied, Serena returned her lips to the rapidly reddening skin on Bernie’s breast, eliciting another quiet moan, another pelvic jerk and another sigh from the blonde.

“Close.” Bernie muttered then, her arms tightening their grip a little to pull Serena close. “Kiss.”

Serena complied, capturing Bernie’s lips with her own to muffle the cry that soon made its way from Bernie’s soul.

* * *

“Little too relax, Bern.” Serena elbowed Bernie gently as she rested against the side of the lift smiling twenty minutes later.

Bernie could only smirk, turning her head suddenly and making her curls fly. “I guess we can cross locker room off the list.”

“Mm, I guess we can.” Serena smiled, stepping forward to kiss Bernie before the doors opened. “Good luck.”

“I’m so relaxed, I think I might try to be teetotal over dinner.” Bernie smirked as she stepped backwards out of the lift.

“Bloody hell, you are relaxed! What does teetotal even mean?” Serena called out as the doors shut again.

Grinning, Bernie turned to survey Pulses, finally coming to rest on a blonde girl who was sat by the door. Charlotte. Smile still on her face, Bernie approached her daughter.

* * *

 

The Berena Fuck List

~~Bathroom~~  

~~Office~~

~~Conservatory~~

~~Library~~

~~Movie Theatre~~

~~Roof~~

~~Meeting Room~~

~~Locker Room~~


	10. Kitchen

Bernie let out a sigh and fell onto the couch at her flat. It was midnight, she’d only very recently got home after starting at 8am, and to make things worse it had been Serena’s day off, so she hadn’t see her at all. Bernie used to prefer working alone, but now she had Serena working alone just felt wrong and she’d missed her terribly.

 

Serena had been on some wine tasting excursion with Elinor, the girl finally beginning to thaw towards her mother’s relationship and wanting to offer an apology of some sort without having to say the words. Clearly a tour of wineries would work perfectly on her mother.

 

Bernie had objected, firstly because she wasn’t invited and secondly because she’d known Serena long enough as a colleague, friend, and then lover, to know how flirty she got when she was drunk. She’d been quite gruff with the brunette about it this morning, but Serena had just laughed happily before giving Berne the sort of kiss that made her knees go weak.

 

But it turned out that drunk Serena had another skill that Bernie hadn’t considered- sending dirty texts. Three times during her shift Bernie had had to slip away to force a quick orgasm, her phone held tightly in her hand. She’d also changed the password on her phone at least once an hour, terrified that Cameron or someone else would unlock it and see the short video Serena had sent with her hands inside her trousers, Bernie’s name cried from her lips.

 

There at been brief, curt messages from Elinor as well, telling Bernie when they’d be home, which wine her mother had liked best in case she forgot, and even one message asking Bernie to tell the staff to stop calling Serena, who apparently had to slip away quite often with her phone in hand.

 

On her couch, Bernie looked at the clock and sighed. According to Elinor, they should have arrived at Serena’s an hour ago, and the brunette was probably already fast asleep. Though Bernie wanted desperately to see her, she told herself it could wait until the morning when she would be able to enjoy a clingy hungover Serena, with puppy dog eyes and a wobbling bottom lip when she asked Bernie to go and get her a coffee.

 

Pushing herself to her feet she made her way towards the kitchen and the freezer, stocked with homemade meals that Jason (supervised by his aunt) had made her for Christmas, worried she didn’t eat well when she was alone (she didn’t). Inside every container was a post it note from Serena with cooking instructions and usually some admission ranging from the fact she hadn’t bothered to peel the potatoes, her favourite colour was leopard print (Bernie had argued that leopard print wasn’t a colour, but Serena had quite effectively quietened her with a kiss. Bernie’s favourite colour was now leopard print, too) or that she really actually hated the world’s strongest man and would Bernie possibly kill the host for her?

 

Tonight’s admission was a simple ‘I hate the Ukraine.’ Bernie smiled and put the container into the microwave, kissing the post it note before she put it with the others she’d kept.

 

She was just about to sit down and eat the meal (a curry? Possibly chicken, but she couldn’t be sure. Jason liked to overcook things), the doorbell rang.

 

A groan of protest at both being disturbed and having to stand when her legs felt like lead, Bernie walked towards the door of her flat. “Elinor!”

 

The woman stood before her looking a little worse for wear but Bernie barely noticed, suddenly worried about Serena. “Is everything okay?”

 

“Can you come down and help me with mum? She’s in a taxi.”

 

“Of course, but-“ Bernie watched the young woman walk away and left her sentence hanging mid-air as she rushed after her. “Is Serena okay?”

 

Bernie’s answer came from Serena herself, who’d climbed from the taxi as soon as she heard Bernie’s voice and launched herself at the blonde to whisper rather too loudly in her ear, “I love you.”

 

Elinor blushed when she heard and refused to look Bernie in the eye. “She insisted she needed to come here instead of going home and wouldn’t take no for an answer. I’ve no idea where her credit card is, and I don’t have enough money to pay the driver now because of this detour.”

 

Serena in her arms and everything right, if a little drunk, in the world once more, Bernie smiled and reached into her pocket, handing Elinor the money that was in there. “That should be enough, or I can go in and get my card.”

 

“Well it depends if I have to stay here to look after her, or if you will.”

 

As the girl spoke, Bernie suddenly became acutely aware that when she’d arrived home she’d changed into comfortable clothes, meaning she was stood outside in a thin vest and no bra. And Serena had noticed too, it seemed, for where her head rested against Bernie’s chest muttering things about love and shiraz, Bernie’s nipple was suddenly nipped.

 

When Bernie jumped back, trying to ignore Serena’s salacious grin, Elinor finally looked at her with a frown. “Are you alright?”

 

“Yes, ah, fine. Thank you. I’m sure I can look after her just fine if you need to be somewhere.” Bernie wriggled in Serena’s grip, failing miserably to untangle herself and instead earning another nip.

 

“…Ok, well I’ll go home then. Will you ask mum to call me in the morning?”

 

“Of course. It’s…ah…been lovely to see you again.”

 

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Elinor looked like Serena for a moment, a frown of concern on her face.

 

“Just a long shift. Are you sure that will be enough to get you home?”

 

Elinor nodded, suddenly embarrassed by her concern, before bidding a mumbled goodbye to her mother then climbing into the cab.

 

“I need you.” Serena mumbled into Bernie.

 

“Well you’ll have to wait until we get inside,” Bernie hissed, untangling herself finally from Serena’s strong grip to lead her inside. Though Bernie’s flat was on the third floor, they made it up precisely one and a half floors before Serena sat suddenly on the stairs, a hand disappearing into her trousers.

 

“W-What-“ Was all Bernie managed, jogging back down to Serena’s level, relieved when she realised she hadn’t hurt herself. Her breath caught in her throat when Serena removed her hand to show Bernie that it glistened with wetness.

 

“See? All day I’ve thought about this. All day. And I tried so hard to fix it myself but I could never quite make it happen.”

 

“Serena-“

 

Serena groaned and rested back against the handrail. “You’re going to say something about me being too drunk, but I only got too drunk because I couldn’t stop thinking about your head between my-“

 

Bernie’s hand suddenly clamped over Serena’s mouth, the brunette smiling against it when she saw the look in Bernie’s eyes. “Upstairs. Now.”

 

Serena stumbled up a couple of steps before Bernie wrapped an arm around her and almost carried her with a single arm all the way to her flat. Bernie only made it half way through the doorway before Serena had her vest off, her mouth attacking Bernie’s breasts and making the blonde drop her keys, the strength leaving her body.

 

As Serena moaned and switched to attach her mouth to just above the nipple on Bernie’s left breast, Bernie briefly wondered if she was disposable and just a vessel onto which Serena decided to pool her desire. When Serena drew Bernie’s sensitive and taut nipple finally into her mouth to swirl her tongue around it, Bernie stopped thinking.

 

That was until she noticed they were still stood in the doorway, the door to her flat wide open. Pulling an energy reserve from somewhere, Bernie managed to extract herself from Serena to slam the door shut, both breathing heavily.

 

“…Christ. How much have you had to drink? Because I’m not sure-“ Bernie attempted, the distance that separated them allowing her to think almost clearly.

 

“Did you get my texts?”

 

Bernie swallowed and nodded, watching as Serena’s remarkably steady hands reached forward to undo the tie of Bernie’s track pants.

 

“Did you get the one about the table?”

 

“Uh-huh.” Was all Bernie could offer to response.

 

Without another reply, Serena tugged on Bernie’s waist band and walked backwards towards the kitchen.

 

“Serena, I don’t-“

 

Bernie was cut off by Serena’s hand sliding into her track pants, cupping her for a mere moment leaving her hand coated in wetness. “Yes, you do.”

 

“But-“ Bernie attempted again a moment later as Serena pushed her onto the edge of the kitchen table.

 

“I knew you’d say this, which is why I wrote this!” Serena pulled her phone from her pocket triumphantly, scrolling through it before a brilliant grin lit her face. “Look! A note timed 7.45am this morning. Before I got drunk. Saying?”

 

“Y-You want to cross kitchen off the list?” Bernie swallowed, a strange warmth shooting up her back as Serena was momentarily distracted by her chest again, leaning forward to scrape her teeth across the now almost painfully erect nipples.

 

“How?” Serena finally asked breathlessly as she edged Bernie’s track pants down her legs and moved slowly to her knees.

 

Bernie swallowed, picking up the phone and squinting at its screen, trying to remember how to read. “You…cunnilingus?”

 

Serena gave a soft laugh into the skin that she was kissing on Bernie’s thigh. “See? Wouldn’t have been able to spell that if I was drunk, would I?”

 

“N-No, suppose not.” Bernie agreed, watching as Serena studied the damp hair between her legs with desire written all over her face, making Bernie give an involuntary thrust of her hips.

 

“So may I?” Serena finally asked, looking up to Bernie. When she received a nod in reply, Serena’s hands run up and down Bernie’s thighs for a moment, her eyes once more staring at her goal. She’d thought of little else all day and had frankly been quite embarrassed by the desire to taste her girlfriend that felt almost like desperation. What had Bernie done to her?

 

Bernie cried out when she felt Serena’s tongue merely glide past her wetness, sampling, savouring. How the hell was she still so turned on after three orgasms today? Two was usually her limit before she was desperate for a nap.

 

“Hello.” Serena suddenly murmured, an almost chaste (had it been Bernie’s face) kiss dropped to Bernie’s folds. “I’ve been thinking about you all day.”

 

“Are you talking to me or my vagina?” Bernie asked breathlessly, a hand moving down to link with the one Serena was using to grip her left thigh.

 

The question went unanswered as Serena finally drew Bernie a little closer, teasing her lips, sucking on them, before using her tongue to lap up the wetness that was beginning to dribble from Bernie.

 

Bernie found herself being unusually vocal, from the build-up to this or her exhaustion she was unsure, but it was spurring Serena on, her tongue beginning slow circles around the clit, a hum of pleasure escaping her every so often and making Bernie jolt.

 

“YES. Oh, god! SERENA, please!”

 

Another hum, another jolt, before Bernie felt Serena’s fingers entering her, moving as though to beckon Bernie closer and somehow instantly managing to rub her g-spot in a way that made the arm Bernie was using to hold herself up collapse, causing her to lie back on the table and writhe, completely uncaring now that she was making too much noise and having sex on the table she used to prepare food. After all, it was only her and Serena who ever ate here.

 

It didn’t take much to make her come, the thought of what they were doing, the cries Serena gave every few seconds when her hand would disappear from Bernie for a moment to touch herself, their wetness mingling.

 

Bernie came so hard sobs escaped her lips, begging Serena to keep going as her wetness dribbled down Serena’s chin, quickly licked away as Serena replaced her tongue with her thumb, coaxing more and more from Bernie and lapping it up until the blonde’s voice was hoarse and her body was spent.

 

When Serena finally moved away, sitting back on her heels with a smug smile, Bernie sank to the floor, her knees falling open as she rested heavily in her partners lap. “God.” Was all Bernie managed, almost two minutes later, one leg on either side of Serena’s thighs.

 

“..There was another text..” Serna finally offered softly.

 

Bernie just hummed, her eyes still closed, but a smile pulled at her lips when she felt Serena reach between them to start unzipping her own trousers. “Sure?”

 

“Very sure.” Serena responded.

 

And so ten minutes later, Bernie’s dinner now cold and forgotten, they lay together on the couch, a look of serious concentration on Bernie’s face as she rubbed her centre against Serena’s, the woman below her crying as she felt the warmth from Bernie dampen her curls and then flow lower to mingle with her own.

 

Their movements soon began unco-ordinated, Bernie falling to her elbows and burying her face in Serena’s neck.

 

When Serena finally called her name as she came, Bernie joined her, their sweat slicked bodies pressing fully against one another, Serena pinned to the couch as Bernie’s hand moved lower, coaxing a longer, louder orgasm from her.

…

 

A long time later, a blanket pulled sleepily over naked bodies to ward off the cold, Bernie ran a hand over Serena’s stomach and smiled against the skin of her chest. “Have you been reading up on lesbianism again?”

 

“Maybe.” Serena responded, her nose nuzzling Bernie’s ear before she nipped her earlobe, satisfied by the involuntary thrust Bernie’s hips still gave.

 

“Well, I think you’ve hit the jackpot, because I have never, ever done that second thing before.”

 

Serena grinned, not that she would ever admit she’d looked up almost every lesbian sex website on the internet to try and find something they could do that neither had done with anyone before. “Did you enjoy it?”

 

“..Perhaps we could try it one more time, just so I can make sure it was just as good as I thought it was.”

 

Serena bit her lip, quickly flipping them over. “I hope I remember this in the morning.”

 

“It would be my greatest pleasure to remind you. Serena Campbell- Sapphic goddess.”

 

“New nickname?”

 

“Only at home.”

 

“Probably for the best.”

* * *

The Berena Fuck List

~~Bathroom~~  

~~Office~~

~~Conservatory~~

~~Library~~

~~Movie Theatre~~

~~Roof~~

~~Meeting Room~~

~~Locker Room~~

~~Kitchen~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know in the comments if you have any idea of places or scenarios you'd like to read!


	11. AAU

As soon as Serena entered the locker room cold hands landed on her warm cheeks and she was drawn into a fervent kiss. Still caught up in thoughts of her surgery, Serena took a quick step away, her back resting on the door just as it closed. She held up a hand to place on Bernie’s chest as she swooped in again. “What are you doing?”

 

“What do you think I’m doing?” Bernie asked with a short laugh.

 

“You’ve…Berne, you’ve been off with me, some might even say rude, all day, you can’t suddenly accost me in the locker room!”

 

“I’m not accosting you! I’m kissing you, because you’re my partner and I love you! I had assumed you still love me, too, unless that is no longer the case?”

 

Serena drew in a sharp breath, raising her eyebrow. “Since I last told  you this morning, you mean? Not yet, but you’re heading that way if you keep behaving like this.”

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realise it was a crime to want to kiss my girlfriend!” Bernie held up her hands and turned away, returning to the bench where her bag rested.

 

“What the hell has gotten into you, Bernie?!” Serena questioned, stepping forward and away from the door.

 

Bernie whirled around, but before she could reply the door opened again and the new doctor came swanning in, smiling. “I think we did well there, gang.”

 

Serena gave a distracted smile, eyes returning briefly to Bernie before she walked to her own locker and pulled out her things.

 

The trio changed in silence until Serena began to grow even more annoyed, Bernie was standing so close to her as she dressed that they kept bumping in to one another.  When she finally lifted her head to snap at her partner, Serena saw the look on Bernie’s face and had a lightbulb moment. She knew exactly why Berenice Wolfe had been off with her all day.

 

It wasn’t until the third woman in the room gave them another smile and left the room that Serena addressed the issue. “You are bloody stupid, Bernie.”

 

“I beg your pardon?!" Bernie spun around, scrub top clasped to her bare chest.

 

“Bernie…oh, I don’t even know where to begin! For a start she’s at least a decade younger than me!”

 

Realising she’d been caught, Bernie’s cheeks flamed and her voice became defensive. “So? People usually go for a younger model, don’t they?”

 

Serena laughed humourlessly, reaching out to pull the scrub top away from Bernie before looking pointedly at her body. “She may be ten years younger, darling, but if you’ve looked in the mirror lately, you’d know she has absolutely nothing on you.”

 

Bernie folded her arms over her chest and gave a huff. “She was flirting with you.”

 

“So?”

 

“So, I’m terrible at relationships, I have a horrible track record, I can’t flirt for the life of me, I'm terrible at grand gestures of love, and-“

 

“And you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever set eyes on, you make me laugh even on days I don’t think I can, you are smart and caring and passionate, you let me know every day how you feel about me in the smallest ways that mean so much more than grand gestures, and every time you smile my stomach flips and I want to kiss you no matter where we are or who we are with. So feel jealous all you like, but do not take it out on me, because I am interested in no one but Berenice bloody Wolfe, okay!?” Serena stared hard at the blonde who suddenly couldn’t decide where to look.

 

“Right, yes, okay.” Bernie nodded, her gentle, quiet voice back again.

 

Nodding, Serena turned back to her clothes and slipped her shirt on.

 

“…Serena?”

 

“What?”

 

“…I’ve heard that angry sex is sometimes the best sex.”

 

And that is how, ten minutes later, a nurse tried to get into the locker room and couldn’t seem to get the door to budge. As she left to find maintenance, inside the locker room Serena grabbed Bernie’s wrist and said sharply. “Don’t you dare stop.”

 

Redoubling the effort of her fingers, Bernie’s teeth gave Serena’s aching nipples a nip, causing her to cry out into the room, giving a sob when Bernie quickly salved the spot with her tongue. “Close.”

 

But then suddenly the weight of Bernie was gone, and Serena only had a moments clear thought before that nip was repeated between her legs, after which there was no chance of coherency.

 

By the time maintenance arrived the pair were fully dressed and apparently impatient to get out of the room that they’d been locked in due to a jammed door, though the man did think it strange that the blonde doctor was still repeating the other others name in a whisper and apparently needed a little support to get out of the room.

 

“Pity we’ve already cross the locker room off our list, Bern.”

 

“Well we can probably cross off the corridor and AAU if this doesn’t stop soon. What the hell did you do to me?” Bernie asked, burying her face momentarily in Serena’s shirt as another wave of pleasure caught her by surprise.

 

“Payback for being off with me all morning.” Serena smirked.

 

“Do you want a glass of water or something? You’re looking flushed, Bernie.” Raf frowned her way when they entered AAU.

 

“Fine thanks.” Bernie offered through clenched teeth before turning to Serena as she sunk into a chair, “Think we can cross the nurses station off, too.”

 

When the new doctor visited later that afternoon to flirt outrageously with Serena, she barely even noticed for her eyes were on a certain blonde who, now thoroughly recovered, was watching her with a predatory stare. The shiver that ran up her spine was absolutely delicious.

 

The Berena Fuck List

~~Bathroom~~  

~~Office~~

~~Conservatory~~

~~Library~~

~~Movie Theatre~~

~~Roof~~

~~Meeting Room~~

~~Locker Room~~

~~Kitchen~~

~~AAU~~


End file.
